universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Shao Kahn
Entrance Insert Entrance Name Walks out of a green portal before summoning his hammer. Special Attacks Neutral B - Merciless Spear Summons a spear and then throws it forward. This can stab the opponent to paralyze them. Side B - Shoulder Charger Charges forwards while glowing with skulls. If the Special Button is pressed again, Shao Kahn will swing an uppercut if the charge lands. Alternatively, if the control stick is moved downwards when the Special Button is pressed again, Shao Kahn will instead swing his arm downwards. Up B - Hammer Lunge Jumps high and diagonally forwards, sending him downwards quickly before slamming his hammer onto the ground. Down B - Annihilation Swing his hammer downwards. If this lands, he will then stab his hammer onto the ground to send the opponent upwards before slamming his hammer onto them again. If the Special Button is pressed again after his second motion, Shao Kahn will summon a spear to stab the opponent and swing his hammer to the spear to send them away. Final Smash - Finish Them! Dashes forwards. If it lands, a cinematic will occur with Shao Kahn laughing at the opponent and then attacking them with his hammer, ending with him throwing them upwards and swinging his hammer at them, causing them to explode. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Puts his arms on his sides and laughs evilly to the sky. Sd: Rests his hammer on his shoulder and points forwards saying, “Disappointing.” Dn: Swings his hammer twice while saying, “Don’t make me laugh.” Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Puts his hands on his sides and then laughs evilly. Victory 2: Walks to the top of a pile of skulls and poses triumphantly. Victory 3: Puts his War Hammer on his shoulder and points at the screen saying, ”It’s official. You suck!” Victory 4 (only against Joke Characters): "You Weak Pathetic Fool!" Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pictures Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Shao Kahn is a boss, announcer, and recurring playable character from the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. Introduced in Mortal Kombat II in 1993, he is the primary antagonist of the video game series and extended franchise. Shao Kahn is depicted as a brutal warlord who is the Emperor of the mystical realm Outworld. Feared for his godlike strength and knowledge of black magic, he seeks to conquer all of the realms of the Mortal Kombat universe and merge them with Outworld. Shao Kahn is one of Mortal Kombat's most celebrated villains. While he is noted as a difficult boss, publications and critics have praised his design, in-game abilities, and mannerisms--particularly his quirk of mocking and taunting players. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo - Two alternating swings of his hammer. *Dash Attack - A high kick. Tilt Attacks *Side - An outwards, sideways swing of his hammer. *Up - An upwards punch. *Down - Stabs diagonally downwards with the hilt of his hammer. Smashes *Side - Swings his hammer onto the ground in front of himself. *Up - An upwards swing with his hammer. *Down - Spins around with his hammer out. Aerials *N-Air - Stabs forwards with the hilt of his hammer. *F-Air - Swings his hammer downwards in front of himself, causing a Meteor Smash if sweetspotted. *B-Air - A dropkick behind himself. *U-Air - Stabs his hammer upwards. *D-Air - A downwards dropkick. Grabs, Throws *Grab - Reaches out with one arm. *Pummel - Hits the opponent with the hilt of his hammer. *Forward - Swings his hammer in a golfing motion to send the opponent away. *Back - Spins behind the opponent before swinging his hammer from behind. *Up - Swings his hammer upwards while glowing with souls, sending the opponent upwards. *Down - Slams the opponent onto the ground, burying them. Others *Ledge Attack: ??? *100% Ledge Attack: ??? *Front Attack: ??? *Back Attack: ??? *Trip Attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *Strong, hard-hitting attacks. *Can wall-jump. *Heavy, making him harder to launch. Cons *Slow, due to his weight. Icon Mortal Kombat Logo Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Shao Kahn's Helmet Exclusive Stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound "You Are Nothing!" Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Bugin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Extra Colors & Costumes Default: Red #Blue #Purple #Orange #Yellow #Green #Grey #Black Alt. Costume: Klassic Appearance Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Midway Category:Cheap Bosses Category:Male Category:ARC Favorites Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Boss Rage Category:Mugen Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Winners Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Attitude: Vengeance Category:Guilty Pleasure Category:Mortal Komedy Category:Announcers Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Uber Rap Battles of Fiction Category:Team Demi-God Category:Pure Evil Category:More Evil then Chara